


Ciyrella

by Aisymia (orphan_account)



Series: Crownmvirate [1]
Category: Cinderella - Fandom, Fairytales, The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aisymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Tudor is the son of Edmund Tudor, HenryVIII's brother(recently found alive). HenryVIII has made Edward his heir, Princes of Wales. Edward must chose a bride. </p><p>Ciyera has come from the New World. She is a Navesink Indian. She is taken to London by a deceptive suitor, and ends up being mistaken as a lost Spanish Princess daughter by Juana of Castile.</p><p>But when the truth of her ancestry is almost unearthed by her evil ex-suitor, Thomas Culpepper; Ciyera calls upon the Navesink spirits to help her. She is transformed into a white peacock.  And flies back to London, unknowingly.</p><p>But when she can transform to and from a white peacock when water swirls around her. Her ex-suitor, Thomas, has found her! He keeps her with him & his cousin, Lettice Knolly; both whom she depends  on for shelter.</p><p>When Edward holds a ball, can she attend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sky promised downpour. Ciyera bid her tribe goodbye as she boarded the Englishman's ship with her fiance, Thomas. She was wearing English clothes now as per custom. Her tribal clothes were too lewd, so the Englishmen told her. Thomas had told her, her no sleeved, short fur dress had made given him un Christian thoughts. She had even caught him spying on her while she was abou to bathe. But she only half uncovered her bossom, before an English woman had scared Thomas away. Ciyera was confused, Indians girls would sometimes bare their tops to their chosen partners, and mate. "Thomas is not a good gentleman," the lady told her. "Be wary of him."

"We are all of the same spirit," Ciyera replied, confused. "And he is my partner."

"I can't change your mind but you should beware," the english lady told her.

Now as she was on the ship with Thomas, she looked at him. He was less nicer than he appeared. He didn't wave to her tribe as she did as the ship departed. He left her alone during the ship ride even though it was rocky, and made her uneasy. Luckily the ship docked in Spain, eventually. Thomas took her to his estates in a carriage. "Can I meet your tribe?"-Ciyera asked.

"Listen you silly heathen!"-Thomas snapped, brushing strands of brown hair from his face. He was never so cold before. "You're in Europe now! There are no tribes or other savage things!"

"Then who takes care of you?"-Ciyera asked, shocked, as they got out of the carriage. Ciyera took a moment to glance at the estates in awe,

"Myself! We are not savages, we know how to fend for ourselves," Thomas replied, entering his estates, shooing servants to their tasks. "Stop pestering me about it, woman! When you're my wife, I don't need any of this tribe bullshit or anything! Don't talk or act like a bloody savage anymore!" This mean, beastly man was different from the sweet talking, interested English guy Ciyera met at her village.

Ciyera was near tears. "But a tribe is more than taking care of yourself, it's part of you! Being an Navesink is who I am, I can't forget my being!"

"Shut up woman!"-Thomas exclaimed, exasperated. He grabbed Ciyera's hand, and pulled her upstairs. Then threw her on the bed. "You won't forget being a savage? How about I knock the savage out of you, and you bare me English kids?" She was shocked and scared. She was familiar with partners but not even aggressive male beasts were this forceful!

 He crawled on Ciyera, and begin to rip her bodice as he hitched her skirt up. "No!"-Ciyera was frightened even though she was familiar with the mating dance. This was violent, and she feared Thomas. Not even the most viscious beasts did this. Thomas was kissing her neck, and putting his hand up her skirt. He had pulled her bodice off until her brasiarre was only visible. He tried to unhook her brasairre; when she took control of herself. She swiftly kicked Thomas between the legs, and he kneeled over in pain. Then holding her clothes to her body, she ran out of the mannor,  and into Thomas's carriage.

 She rode to the port, putting her clothes back on. She stowed away on the first ship she could find. She wanted to go home. Thomas was  sick man, he was not worthy of kindness the Indians gave all spirits. She hoped a beast swallowed him up, but the poor beast would eat pure filth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In a shorter time the ship reached a warm climate. She got off on a foreign, tropical climate. This was not home! There were more colorful edifices than London but it was as modern. There were also some dark skinned people, too. She wondered the city, feeling lost and scared. She broke into tears, and sat in a corner of town. She felt scared by the decked up, slightly cold people walking. They spoke in a language she didn't understand. She learned English from the other man but knew not this language. European men were worse than beasts, she learned. She was in danger here, she noticed as some young men gave her lusty stares even if she just wore a blue dress.

She glanced at the horizon and saw mountains. She should return to nature. her panicked heartbeat steadied a bit. These beastly men could try to dominate her in their stone lives but they couldn't live among nature's heart like she could. Perhaps she could find a tribe. If not she would survive there until the spirits showed her, her way home.

 She begin walking towards the forest when a gilded carriage pulled up to her. An old lady had demanded the carriage had stopped. "Philipa?" she asked, looking at Ciyera. Followed by some words Ciyera didn't understand.

 Ciyera stood up, realizing the lady was referring to her name; wondering how the woman knew her name. Ciyera remembered Thomas told her people curtsy to royalty. Royalty had gilded items; and wore purple. Ciyera remembered how Thomas taught her to curtsey. She kept one foot behind the other, and dipped foward a bit while holding the edges of her skirt.

 _"It is her!"_ -Juana of Castile exclaimed to her serving ladies, and Charles' trusted advisor.  _"She is my last child! She was taken from me before unlike Catalina. The devil must've taken her when she took Philip!"_ -Juana wailed.

 _"Come with us madam,"_ a man with an accent said.

"I am sorry I don't understand," Ciyera finally spoke up in heavily accented English.

"Oh, you are an English lady," the main replied. "I am Chapauys, I am a Spanis Ambassador in England. And servant to his Holy Emperor."

Ciyera curtseyed again, more deeply. "What is your name, child?"-Chapauys asked.

"Ciyera, Ambassador Chaupuys," Ciyera replied.

Chapuays looked at the others in the carraige. "Come with us," Chaupuys said. "My master would like to see you, and you seem to need shelter." He looked her up and down.

Ciyera complied, realizing they were royalty; and she would find the shelter she needed. She had a feeling she couldn't get away from the dangerous men, even in the forest. "Where are you from?"-Chapauys asked.

Ciyera told Chapauys she was from London, she escaped a bad suitor, and she wanted to live in the forest. "The forest, madam, pardon me but isn't that crazy?"-Chapauys asked.

"I have learned to live in the forest, growing up," Ciyera replied, somehow feeling it was wise to keep her identity as a Navesink hidden. She saw the hate, and disdain of Europeans against her heritage before.

"That is odd," Chapauys remarked. "Are you an orphan."

"Yes," Ciyera replied. "I was found in the forest by a kind knight, and raised by him. Then I met Thomas, he courted me, and one day he almost raped me. So I stowed away to Spain."

"Why Spain?"-Chapauys asked with an odd glint, ignoring her story. He glanced at Juana

"I was so scared by Thomas, I stowed away to anywhere," Ciyera replied.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear about that beast you courted," Chapuays replied. "But you will find yourself at ease in Spain. The men have more control."

They travelled through the city, and rested at an inn. Then they travelled the next day after the appropriate meals.  Soon they reached a grand palace, with an even more ornate palace nearby. Ciyera was led in by Eustice and the old woman who spotted her. Heavily armed guards assisted them. They entered the most splendid court, and Ciyera met a regal looking man.

After curtsying deeply, she was asked some questions. Eustice translated for her. She retold her story. The man nodded at the old woman, who Eustice told her was his mother. After more talking, they showered her a locket. The emperor's face breaking into a smile. There was a dark haired woman who looked a bit like her. "It is Princess Katherine, his Holy Grace's aunt from his mother."-Eustice translated motioning towards Juana. "Because you resemble Princess Katherine so much, except darker like his Holy Grace's father; you may be his Holy Grace's missing sister." It was stillborn but everyone who knew that was dead, like Juana's father.

They begin to believe Ciyera was a Spanish princess. Ciyera didn't know what to say. It was in her advantage to stay as a princess, she's be safe from Thomas and have shelter. But if she found out her true identity, she could incur their wrath. She decided to stay, as a princess she'd make Thomas pay if she ever saw him again.  Her household was among other nobility and royalty. In her household was Charles' nephew, Maximilian. He was few years older to her but kind. She was Princess Ciyera, prounounced Ciera. It meant 'black' or 'saw'. They say it fit her well for her dark complexion.


	3. Chapter 3

In 2 years Princess Ciyera adjusted to her new life as a Spanish Princess. She learned Politics, Latin, the Virginals(her "cousin" Mary in England was rumored to be great at Virginals), and more. She had beautiful gowns, and suitors much more refined and better looking than Thomas. She had friends at court, but court was also a harsh place. Not as bad as the court her aunt and cousin were in, she heard. But she kept to herself so she was fine. Emperor Charles took a special interest in her, and made sure she was well taken care of her. She was also made co-Governess of Netherlands with "her elder sister" Mary. Mary was unhappy, and Ciyera was more flexible so she helped. She also took over custody of their nieces, their late "elder sister" Isabella's daughters. This time Mary's determined will was more helpful than Ciyera's flexibility when Charles allowed Christina(11 years old) to consummate her marriage; but Mary(with Ciyera's help) managed to postpone the wedding.

Lately Charles had a gleam in his eye. When she entered court one day, and curtsyed that gleam was brighter than ever in Charles' eyes. "Su santa gracia," Ciyera curtsyed deeply.  
  
"Sube querido hermana," Charles said, smiling at her when she rose. _"I have fixed your marriage,"_ Charles told her.

Ciyera did a double take. She had escaped a ruthless Europeon and now she would have partner with a noble? Well as a powerful noble's wife, she could definitely teach Culpepper a lesson!

 _"Aren't you curios as to who I have fixed your marriage with?"_ -Charles asked, watching her with an amused expression.  _"I have arranged your marriage with the King of England, for a stong English alliance,"_ Charles said with a big smile.  _"Take her to get her ready,"_ Charles told Ciyera's ladies in waiting.

Ciyera was led to her chambers, and was numb while they held up gowns. She was bathed then dressed in a fancy purple gown, a jeweled hair circlet in her curly hair braided at the sides, ameythst silver jewelry, a purple headpiece, and purple jeweled slippers. Some face paint was applied to her face, and nails. After rose water was dabbed on her, she was ready.

> Charles didn't know what to make of his new sister. His mother was proven crazy so she may not be his sister. But he could not deny her resemblence to his Aunt Katherine, or how her complexion was uniquely tan like his father from the portraits. It was no coincidence. They said his mother lost track of a child when his father died. It must've been the poor child, and she must've ended up in England. It was odd how she never met her cousin Mary, to Charles they were very alike; both emotional and brave.
> 
> So after he wrote to his aunt and cousin about her; they proposed an idea. An idea that came to Charles.

>   * _My Dear nephew,_




> _My newest niece seems like a gift from God, blessed child. She must be wonderful. Why should we not make a match between her and my nephew, Edward?_
> 
> _Your dearest aunt,_
> 
> _Princess Dowager of Wales, Catalina_

>   * _My Dear Aunt,_




> _I cannot agree more to the proposal. But will Henry agree to this?_
> 
> _Your dearest cousin, Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor_

>   * _My dear nephew,_




> _I will urge my stubborn Brother-in-law!_
> 
> _Princess Dowager of Wales,_
> 
> _Catalina_

>   * _My dearest Aunt,_




> _I shall pray Henry sees our point, and consents._
> 
> _Your dearest cousin,_
> 
> _Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor_

>   * _My dearest Cousin,_




> _Our prayers have been answered! My dear ickle cousin shall marry my other cousin! My uncle has consented! We shall be coming to Spain for the bethrothal of Prince Edward and Princess Ciyera_
> 
> _Your dearest cousin,_
> 
> _Princess Mary_

>   * _My dearest cousin,_




> _That gives me great joy!_
> 
> _Your dearest cousin,_
> 
> _Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor_

She was led to court, still numb. She took a deep breath. She was given encouraging looks by al her ladies. \What am I getting into? I entered this land with a ruthless Englishman. I have been turned into a princess by these emotional Spanish royalty, and now I shall marry a royal. But I really belong home!\ But the warm faces of her ladies-in-waiting, and the sound of her cousin's jovial laugh; made her feel like she belonged here all her life.

"Princess Ciyera, Governer of Netherlands," a herald announced her. Ciyera entered, walking fluidly. Every eye was on her. Her "sisters" and "brothers"(Charles & Ferdinand) were there. When she looked up, her breathing almost stopped. A handsome guy her age with smooth curly ginger hair, clear smooth features, kind/gentle looking, and was decked in gold royal clothing, and surrounded by family and attendants. King Henry was near him, so was her "aunt" Katherine, and "cousin" Princess Mary. Along with the queen, Anne Boleyn, and Henry's daughter Princess Elizabeth.

Ciyera curtysed  to Edward, and his entrouge. Edward bowed, and took her hand, kissing it. It was like time stopped when she looked into Edward's hazel green-golden brown eyes, and he looked into her almond-violet eyes. He smiled a bit at her, and Ciyera smiled a bit back, shyly.

The court clapped. A feast and dancing begin. Ciyera met her "cousin" and "aunt" from England. She looked a bit like a younger version of Katherine, and Mary at the same time. Mary was 5 years older than she was, and very interesting to talk to. The Princess Elizabeth and Queen Anne were also pleasant company. Queen Anne was happy about this union, even though a Catholic wife for the Prince of Wales wasn't in her best interest. She was treated most comfortable for a pregnant lady, despite any differences Charles had with her.

Ciyera noticed Mary danced with Maximilian. And Ciyera was asked to dance by Edward. She agreed, and went to dance with him. As Edward twirled her, he spoke, "I don't mean to be rude, but I must ask. What are your views on religion?"

When Ciyera first came she wouldn't know how to answer. Truthfully she still didn't know how to answer. She was among Catholics Monarchs so she took up  Catholism. But she heard her ''sister'' Princess Mary formed a close friendship with Martin Luther, and Mary sometimes shared those works with Ciyera. Ciyera sympathized with the New teachings, she knew the Clergymen and Churchmen had unspeakable abuses. But for Ciyera, who wasn't who she was, she never wanted any of the Catholic Royalty around her to see she was sympathizing with protestants.

However she heard Edward was a Protestant like the queen and Princess Elizabeth. Mary and Katherine disapproved but Henry was open to Protestantism himself, he broke with the church after all. So Ciyera would be free to embrace new teachings in England. Ciyera glanced at the table to see Anne talking with her ''sister'' Mary, alone; while Henry was talking to Charles. It seems Anne was jealously learning Mary met Martin Luther.

 "I am open to new ideas," Ciyera simply said.

Edward smiled, a beaming smile. "I feel we shall get along well," he told her. She blushed.

Then something struck a nerve. "But what if I were a strong Catholic such as our cousin Mary, or my siblings except for Princess Mary?"-Ciyera asked.

"I can't understand the zealism, and attatchment to Catholicism," Edward replied honestly, circling around with their hands touching."But I would respect you." Edward made Ciyera dance towards him again, part of the dance. Ciyera accepted the answer but her heart sank. Differences would come in between, and that really upset her for some reason.

But then the dance switched, and she moved to the next partner as per the dance. Her partner was none other than Thomas, her ex suitor! "My my!"-Thomas drawled, as he moved side to side with her. "Haven't you flown high since I saw you, I suppose you did learn to not be  a savage," he said quietly. As they stepped towards each other, he muttered. "But you used your savage whore tricks to fly high."

Ciyera immediately pulled back, but had to come foward again for the next part of the dance. "Don't worry, I won't tell," Thomas muttered. "That is if you could show me some savage whore tricks. You were only a savage tease last time. Im civilized but I love the thrill of savage whores." He breathed on her neck, Ciyera recoiled. Luckily she switched partners. She glanced back to see Thomas smirking at her.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe and escaped the dance when she could. She walked down the corridor, and went outside until she got some fresh air. She sank down on a bench. Someone came out behind her. She looked up hoping it wasn't Thomas. It was Edward. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I saw you rush out!"

"I-I'm fine," she said, but her tears were overwhelming you.

"You aren't," Edward stated, sitting besides her. He took his hand in hers. "We are to be married soon, won't I be important enough to share your problems with me?" That brought another pang to Ciyera's heart. What if their views didn't match, they would never get close; she would hate to not be able to get close to the first person who truly would care for her.

Ciyera couldn't stand to freeze Edward out. "It's nothing it's- Thomas!" She thought she saw Thomas in the corridor behind.

"Who is he?"-Edward demanded, a blaze in his soft eyes. "It's that my father's advisor isn't it? I saw him behaving inappropraitel with you!"

Ciyera panicked. If Edward confronted him, he would spill her secret! "I will not tolerate this, milady!"-Edward stood up, kissed her hand, let go of her hand, and stormed into the corridor. Ciyera panicked more.

 But then a bit of calm voice took over in her head. \No one shall believe that fool! They will strike him in the gallows, extra for his madness\ it said. \But he is the king's advisors. And I was found in England. Even if his words are not believed, rumors will start, and there is truth even in legends...\ As she heard the commotion, panic overtook her. To know that she could be exposed during the most important event, embarassing the Emperor and incurring extra of his wrath.

"Oh spirits of creatures help me!"-Ciyera begged, folding her hands, and praying to the crescent moon. Suddenly lightening struck in the sky followed by thunder. In the moonlight, white, fluffy wings glistened where a girl stood. The pretty bird creature flew off into the night with a squeak.

Chaos broke out as everyone searched for Princess Ciyera. Thomas was sent to the gallows to await his death, believing it was his conspiracy. Even Henry didn't believe him, raping a countrywoman was one thing; kidnapping a princess was another. As Ciyera guessed no one believed his tale, it further condemned him. But Thomas was a sneaky rat, he escaped to France, on the border of London. Politically a smart move because England & Spain were allying against France with the alliance; so Francis would not care to return the treasonous man who spoiled it. But Francis might keep that treasonous man in the towers of France if he found that man.


	4. Chapter 4

In 2 years Princess Ciyera adjusted to her new life as a Spanish Princess. She learned Politics, Latin, the Virginals(her "cousin" Mary in England was rumored to be great at Virginals), and more. She had beautiful gowns, and suitors much more refined and better looking than Thomas. She had friends at court, but court was also a harsh place. Not as bad as the court her aunt and cousin were in, she heard. But she kept to herself so she was fine. Emperor Charles took a special interest in her, and made sure she was well taken care of her. She was also made co-Governess of Netherlands with "her elder sister" Mary. Mary was unhappy, and Ciyera was more flexible so she helped. She also took over custody of their nieces, their late "elder sister" Isabella's daughters. This time Mary's determined will was more helpful than Ciyera's flexibility when Charles allowed Christina(11 years old) to consummate her marriage; but Mary(with Ciyera's help) managed to postpone the wedding.

Lately Charles had a gleam in his eye. When she entered court one day, and curtsyed that gleam was brighter than ever in Charles' eyes. "Su santa gracia," Ciyera curtsyed deeply.  
  
"Sube querido hermana," Charles said, smiling at her when she rose. _"I have fixed your marriage,"_ Charles told her.

Ciyera did a double take. She had escaped a ruthless Europeon and now she would have partner with a noble? Well as a powerful noble's wife, she could definitely teach Culpepper a lesson!

 _"Aren't you curios as to who I have fixed your marriage with?"_ -Charles asked, watching her with an amused expression.  _"I have arranged your marriage with the King of England, for a stong English alliance,"_ Charles said with a big smile.  _"Take her to get her ready,"_ Charles told Ciyera's ladies in waiting.

Ciyera was led to her chambers, and was numb while they held up gowns. She was bathed then dressed in a fancy purple gown, a jeweled hair circlet in her curly hair braided at the sides, ameythst silver jewelry, a purple headpiece, and purple jeweled slippers. Some face paint was applied to her face, and nails. After rose water was dabbed on her, she was ready.

> Charles didn't know what to make of his new sister. His mother was proven crazy so she may not be his sister. But he could not deny her resemblence to his Aunt Katherine, or how her complexion was uniquely tan like his father from the portraits. It was no coincidence. They said his mother lost track of a child when his father died. It must've been the poor child, and she must've ended up in England. It was odd how she never met her cousin Mary, to Charles they were very alike; both emotional and brave.
> 
> So after he wrote to his aunt and cousin about her; they proposed an idea. An idea that came to Charles.

>   * _My Dear nephew,_




> _My newest niece seems like a gift from God, blessed child. She must be wonderful. Why should we not make a match between her and my nephew, Edward?_
> 
> _Your dearest aunt,_
> 
> _Princess Dowager of Wales, Catalina_

>   * _My Dear Aunt,_




> _I cannot agree more to the proposal. But will Henry agree to this?_
> 
> _Your dearest cousin, Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor_

>   * _My dear nephew,_




> _I will urge my stubborn Brother-in-law!_
> 
> _Princess Dowager of Wales,_
> 
> _Catalina_

>   * _My dearest Aunt,_




> _I shall pray Henry sees our point, and consents._
> 
> _Your dearest cousin,_
> 
> _Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor_

>   * _My dearest Cousin,_




> _Our prayers have been answered! My dear ickle cousin shall marry my other cousin! My uncle has consented! We shall be coming to Spain for the bethrothal of Prince Edward and Princess Ciyera_
> 
> _Your dearest cousin,_
> 
> _Princess Mary_

>   * _My dearest cousin,_




> _That gives me great joy!_
> 
> _Your dearest cousin,_
> 
> _Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor_

She was led to court, still numb. She took a deep breath. She was given encouraging looks by al her ladies. \What am I getting into? I entered this land with a ruthless Englishman. I have been turned into a princess by these emotional Spanish royalty, and now I shall marry a royal. But I really belong home!\ But the warm faces of her ladies-in-waiting, and the sound of her cousin's jovial laugh; made her feel like she belonged here all her life.

"Princess Ciyera, Governer of Netherlands," a herald announced her. Ciyera entered, walking fluidly. Every eye was on her. Her "sisters" and "brothers"(Charles & Ferdinand) were there. When she looked up, her breathing almost stopped. A handsome guy her age with smooth curly ginger hair, clear smooth features, kind/gentle looking, and was decked in gold royal clothing, and surrounded by family and attendants. King Henry was near him, so was her "aunt" Katherine, and "cousin" Princess Mary. Along with the queen, Anne Boleyn, and Henry's daughter Princess Elizabeth.

Ciyera curtysed  to Edward, and his entrouge. Edward bowed, and took her hand, kissing it. It was like time stopped when she looked into Edward's hazel green-golden brown eyes, and he looked into her almond-violet eyes. He smiled a bit at her, and Ciyera smiled a bit back, shyly.

The court clapped. A feast and dancing begin. Ciyera met her "cousin" and "aunt" from England. She looked a bit like a younger version of Katherine, and Mary at the same time. Mary was 5 years older than she was, and very interesting to talk to. The Princess Elizabeth and Queen Anne were also pleasant company. Queen Anne was happy about this union, even though a Catholic wife for the Prince of Wales wasn't in her best interest. She was treated most comfortable for a pregnant lady, despite any differences Charles had with her.

Ciyera noticed Mary danced with Maximilian. And Ciyera was asked to dance by Edward. She agreed, and went to dance with him. As Edward twirled her, he spoke, "I don't mean to be rude, but I must ask. What are your views on religion?"

When Ciyera first came she wouldn't know how to answer. Truthfully she still didn't know how to answer. She was among Catholics Monarchs so she took up  Catholism. But she heard her ''sister'' Princess Mary formed a close friendship with Martin Luther, and Mary sometimes shared those works with Ciyera. Ciyera sympathized with the New teachings, she knew the Clergymen and Churchmen had unspeakable abuses. But for Ciyera, who wasn't who she was, she never wanted any of the Catholic Royalty around her to see she was sympathizing with protestants.

However she heard Edward was a Protestant like the queen and Princess Elizabeth. Mary and Katherine disapproved but Henry was open to Protestantism himself, he broke with the church after all. So Ciyera would be free to embrace new teachings in England. Ciyera glanced at the table to see Anne talking with her ''sister'' Mary, alone; while Henry was talking to Charles. It seems Anne was jealously learning Mary met Martin Luther.

 "I am open to new ideas," Ciyera simply said.

Edward smiled, a beaming smile. "I feel we shall get along well," he told her. She blushed.

Then something struck a nerve. "But what if I were a strong Catholic such as our cousin Mary, or my siblings except for Princess Mary?"-Ciyera asked.

"I can't understand the zealism, and attatchment to Catholicism," Edward replied honestly, but uncomfortably(Protestantism was a big issue for him). They circling around with their hands touching."So I couldn't pretend to understand to your beliefs, and it would be a farce, should I respect, to pretend to cater to your views." Edward made Ciyera dance towards him again, part of the dance. Ciyera accepted the answer but her heart sank. Differences would come in between, and that really upset her for some reason.

But then the dance switched, and she moved to the next partner as per the dance. Her partner was none other than Thomas, her ex suitor! "My my!"-Thomas drawled, as he moved side to side with her. "Haven't you flown high since I saw you, I suppose you did learn to not be  a savage," he said quietly. As they stepped towards each other, he muttered. "But you used your savage whore tricks to fly high."

Ciyera immediately pulled back, but had to come foward again for the next part of the dance. "Don't worry, I won't tell," Thomas muttered. "That is if you could show me some savage whore tricks. You were only a savage tease last time. Im civilized but I love the thrill of savage whores." He breathed on her neck, Ciyera recoiled. Luckily she switched partners. She glanced back to see Thomas smirking at her.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe and escaped the dance when she could. She walked down the corridor, and went outside until she got some fresh air. She sank down on a bench. Someone came out behind her. She looked up hoping it wasn't Thomas. It was Edward. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I saw you rush out!"

"I-I'm fine," she said, but her tears were overwhelming you.

"You aren't," Edward stated, sitting besides her. He took his hand in hers. "We are to be married soon, won't I be important enough to share your problems with me?" That brought another pang to Ciyera's heart. What if their views didn't match, they would never get close; she would hate to not be able to get close to the first person who truly would care for her.

Ciyera couldn't stand to freeze Edward out. "It's nothing it's- Thomas!" She thought she saw Thomas in the corridor behind.

"Who is he?"-Edward demanded, a blaze in his soft eyes. "It's that my father's advisor isn't it? I saw him behaving inappropraitel with you!"

Ciyera panicked. If Edward confronted him, he would spill her secret! "I will not tolerate this, milady!"-Edward stood up, kissed her hand, let go of her hand, and stormed into the corridor. Ciyera panicked more.

 But then a bit of calm voice took over in her head. \No one shall believe that fool! They will strike him in the gallows, extra for his madness\ it said. \But he is the king's advisors. And I was found in England. Even if his words are not believed, rumors will start, and there is truth even in legends...\ As she heard the commotion, panic overtook her. To know that she could be exposed during the most important event, embarassing the Emperor and incurring extra of his wrath.

"Oh spirits of creatures help me!"-Ciyera begged, folding her hands, and praying to the crescent moon. Suddenly lightening struck in the sky followed by thunder. In the moonlight, white, fluffy wings glistened where a girl stood. The pretty bird creature flew off into the night with a squeak.

Chaos broke out as everyone searched for Princess Ciyera. Edward ran out to the empty courtyard. "Princess Ciyera!" he called out. "Donde estas?!" He bent down and picked up a silvery white Peacock feather.

 Thomas was sent to the gallows to await his death, believing it was his conspiracy. Even Henry didn't believe him, raping a countrywoman was one thing Henry could overlook; kidnapping a princess was another. As Ciyera guessed no one believed his tale, it further condemned him. But Thomas was a sneaky rat, he escaped to France, on the border of London. Politically a smart move because England & Spain were allying against France with the alliance; so Francis would not care to return the treasonous man who spoiled it. But Francis might keep that treasonous man in the towers of France if he found that man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Su santa gracia''=''Your holy Grace''  
> ''Sube querido hermana''=Rise dear sister


	5. Chapter 5

Rain poured as Edward played cards with Barnaby in a tower in England. "I don't understand what I did wrong?!"-Edward exclaimed. "When she asked me if she were a Catholic I merely told her I could not pretend to understand."

"You should write a guide on how to offend girls who want you to be their knight," Eustice said in his thick accent.

"I merely told her the truth!"-Edward said turning to face Eustice. Barnaby tried to peer over to look at Edward's hand. "Then I found her in the garden alone, when I went to console her. But that was forgotten when I learned that scoundrel Thomas harassed her. So I went to find him!"

"And you left her alone?!"-Chapuays exclaimed. "Beg pardon  your highness, but that was not wise! For all you know she couldn't been taken as part of Thomas' plan. He has not spoken a word despite the torture he receives in the tower, except the same cock and bull story of the princess being his native bethrothed he brought to London." Eustice huffed. "I admit the poor princess ended up in England after she was separated from my master's mother as a babe. But she was raised by respectable layman acting as his own Herbalist!" Eustice paused and gasped. "What if it was her whom Thomas ravaged many moons ago?!"

"No, she was a poor farmer, married with a young girl," Barnaby replied.

 "That beast killed her family after ravaging her,"-Eustice ranted. "Suppose our poor princess had already had a family! But didn't tell us out of fear!"

"No, a layman who is herbalist sells at good prices. It only makes sense for an adopted daugther would take up his trade, instead of a poor farmer," Barnaby replied.

"I suppose you are right," Eustice replied.

Edward had stood up, knocking Barnaby's and his hand to the floor, mixing them. Barnaby sighed. "That's the problem!"-Edward exclaimed. "I left her alone! She was afraid I'd abandon her should we have differences! Not anymore! I shall find her, whether Thomas admits anything or not; and foil his plan!" Edward grabbed his sword, and walked out with purpose.

Eustice looked after him. "Aye dios mio, help the lad!" he said, looking up.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Katherine of Aragorn, Mary, and Elizabeth were sipping tea and crackers in the garden outside; watching the archery contest. Margaret Pole, Thomas More, Fisher, Thomas Wyatt's wife, Mary Brandon, Francis Grey,  young Jane sat too, and Ambrose Dudley. Edward was among the archerors. Ever since Edward was brought to Hampon after his parents died, Katherine became like Edward's mother as well as aunt. The queen, Edward's other aunt, was more cold to him; wanting to place the son she believed she carried over Edward in succession. But she too cared about Edward and Mary, deep down. But Katherine mothered the poor motherless(as Mary put it) boy. At times so did Mary, and  Elizabeth.

They watched Edward turn around quickly, and shoot the arrow in the right direction instead of at his nervous friend Barnaby. "Trust in yourself is faith," Eustice remarked, standing with them. Eustice has gotten close to the prince as well. Though their religious beliefs conflicted; they were on the same side.

"All he does is practice!"-Katherine told the others. "Ever since Eustice talked to him, he is obsessed with finding her before Thomas will break in the tower!"

The archers begin a game with painted arrows. Whichever team hit the most opponents won. They ran through the grounds and woods, throwing colored arrows everywhere, even in the gardens. Barnaby snuck by, took a bag of color, and tied it on a string above on a branch. Then he hid behind a tree. When the opponents ran by, he pulled the string; making the color paint fall on them. Barnaby smirked.

When it was over, everyone was covered in blue and orange color. Even the courtiers in the garden. A colored Mary, Elizabeth, and Katherine stood up. Barnaby smiled sheepishly at them, and bowed. "Sorry your highnesses," he said. Mary shook her head at him.

"Young mister Barnaby's team wins!"-Chapauys announced, looking at more people covered in orange paint.

But Edward was glancing at the sky, he attatched a special peacock feather arrow, from new arrows he specially had made. And he released it straight up in the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

The arrow flew across the lands, deep into  the forest to waterfall filled cove. A beautiful peacock flying was in the arrow's path, when a soaring thing pushed her out of the arrow's path; causing her to soar down to the lake, but she landed on a lily pad instead. However the spirit was gone when she looked up. A harsh laugh caused her to look up. She gasped in her peacock form. Before her was Thomas Culpepper. In shock she fell in the lake, and water swirled around her. Soon golden dust followed, and she spun around a bit as she transformed into a lady again.

Thomas smiled, and stepped towards her. " _Princess_ Ciyera," he said mockingly. "It's a pleasure to see you again!" Thomas Culpepper's boots splashed in the water as he reached Ciyera. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I faced because of you!" he told her. "I was locked in the tower of London, and tortured!" His face lost a grin, and he grabbed her hand, roughly. "See this scar!" He pointed to his face, where there was a gash across his face, neck, and back. "It's because of you!"

Ciyera wenched her hand away. "It's your fault," she spoke up. "I have left you, why do you persue me?"

"Because my  Navesink Princess," Thomas mocked. "You have went from a Chief's daugther to a powerful royal family of Europe's princess relative! And I have suffered for stopping you from taking something that isn't yours." He grabbed her hand again. "After all I wasn't allowed to have what's mine!" He stroked her face with his finger.

Thomas grabbed her waiste, and dipped her, making her land in the water on her back, soaking her. Thomas appreciated the wet clothes clinging to her form. "Be mine!"-Thomas purred. "Tell them you lied to me. And we shall rule Spain together after we deposite your ''cousin'' the Emperor!"

Ciyera pushed Thomas off, roughly; making him fall in the water. "If I sceam, they will find you quicker than you like!"-Ciyera warned him. "And no one can save you because I will never say that. So don't  entertain any ideas about me!"

"Fine!"-Thomas snapped, standing up. "I tried, but you are a savage witch!" he snarled. "Remain a peacock your entire life, you insufferable shrew! You will curse any man who looks upon you anyways! But remember! If any human sees you transform into a peacock, it will be known you are no Tratasmara princess; but a savage witch!" Thomas laughed, and splashed water around Ciyera again, causing sparkles to fly around her, transforming her into a peacock.

She frowned and hit the water with her wing after Thomas ran away, laughing. She saw him meet a red haired lady at the door, and enter the little abandoned manor they lived at. Inside the little abandoned manor, Thomas smirked at the redhaired lady. "What was that?"-Lettice Knollys asked.

"That was a savage Indian, I told you she was a savage and not a Tratasmara Princess!"-Thomas told her. "I dated the witch before she ran off to play princess! Now I have proof when they come!"

"Yes, it won't do for the witch to marry the king when I have my eyes set on him," Lettice purred, tracing Thomas' shoulder. Thomas pushed her off the bed, ripped her bodice off, then her undergarments, then his, and made love to her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

[Ciyera swam around in her peacock form](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUurD7ghyq0&feature=relmfu), unhappily. She hated being with Thomas, but if she was caught by these London people; she'd be in trouble. She could smack herself. She should fly home, it was the sensible thing to do. These Europeons had savages in their lands, like Thomas. She couldn't remain here. When she returned home she'd warn her tribe, and all the tribes not to trust Europeons' sweet words. Some of them were big savages like Thomas. But then she remembered the kind face of Prince Edward. Maybe not all of them were savages.

A big winged animal descended towards her. The same animal who helped her. It landed quickly, as thought it fell. It was wounded. It was wounded by the peacock arrow. Ciyera swam towards it. It shied away then Ciyera reached close enough to break the arrow off, and push the arrow out, the animal winced. But Ciyera grabbed a plant she recognized with her wing and crushed it to paste, applying it on the wound. "You are a Navesink chief's daugther," the eagle like bird spoke.

"Yes," Ciyera replied. "I'm under a spell after I asked the spirits for help. I shall return to break the spell."

"You cannot break the spell," the bird replied. "It is a spell of nature to help you get rid of your troubles. But you cannot rid of it until you rid of your troubles. That is how you naturally rid of it."

"But I can't stay here," Ciyera replied. "I have pretended to be a Spanish Princess after I escaped a low down Englishman! And now I am bethrothed to an English crown prince!"

"Are the  Spanish royalty, who's princess relative you pretend to be, unforgiving to a scared native alone far from home?"-the bird asked.

"The Emperor is a power weilding, politically tricky, and advantage seeking one," Ciyera replied. "The Spanish Princesses are true in heart; but the ones in England are zealous to the Catholic faith. I don't know what they would think of my Navesink beliefs, except believe it heathen."

"What about this English Prince?"-the bird asked.

Ciyera looked up at the sky. "He is most of different," she replied. "He cares not about where your origin is, or what your custom is. He cares for who you are. Yes he holds onto his beliefs, strongly. But it is because it is part of who he is."

"Then will you fear letting him know the truth?"-the bird asked.

Ciyera looked down, confused. "For he sounds as though he will accept you," the bird added, and Ciyera looked up.

"I am Gaia, spirit of the earth," the bird introduced itself, extending its wing. "I will help you remove your problems so your spell can be broken."

"I am Ciyera chief's daughter of the Navesink tribe," Ciyera replied in the Navesink language, shaking its wing with her own.

"Nice to meet you," The bird replied in the Navesink language.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

[At court the Edward](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsUHog7bEU&feature=related) was still obsessed with archery, and searching through the forest everyday for Ciyera. They had found Thomas in England so it was assumed Ciyera was hidden somewhere in England, too. Especially after Thomas had escaped again. "Who was watching him?!"-Henry roared. For Spain would not be happy either. Katherine and Mary were dismayed too. Eustice was furious. "How did that urchin escape and hurt my other poor little princess?" he asked. Mary and Ciyera were his dear princesses, he was a father figure to them both. Henry ordered Brandon to roam all of England until they found the man. Edward himself would vow to disfigure the man if he ever came across him, while exploring with Barnaby.

But fall was  approaching with its crisp  breezy air among the warmth of sun; deep cear blue skies; peridite green grass;  ornate curled  tree branches with purple, gold, orange, red, and light green coloring leaves; and deep purple mountains in the distance. "We must chose you a wife!"-Katherine told Edward one day.

"I will not marry anyone but Princess Ciyera," Edward replied.

"Their majesties want you to be married before you inherit the throne," Katherine told Edward. "He has little faith the queen will deliver him a son, and grows nervous if the Tudor dynasty is without a male heir, should God unwilling, something happen to you before you are married; and should something happen to him."

"Nothing shall happen to me," Edwafinerd replied, "and I have plenty of time to have a heir once I find Princess Ciyera, who does not have much time!"

"Mi sobrino" Katherine  said, "please atleast attend the ball. You don't have to chose anyone."

"You can say you didn't like anyone," Mary said, coming in.

 Elizabeth was behind her. "Yes, they will not force you to chose anyone." Jane was behind her, and nodded.

Edward tried to smile but he couldn't. "So be it," Edward replied. Katherine smiled at him, and squeezed his shoulder. The girls squealed, hugging Edward, and squealing about the ball details.

"I am surrounded by all woman," Edward muttered, noting all his cousins were girls even Mary of Scots in Scottland who married a James; but they were without any heirs.

[0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqJYjoSQ4Js)

[](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjC8PN-rPWw&feature=relmfu)

Lettice Knollys was at court, while Thomas remained hidden in the woods of course. Lettice went about in business as usual, but she heard excited courtiers speak of a ball. Then a herald entered wolf hall. He unrolled a scroll. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, there will be a ball held in the Prince of Wales' honor, tonight at 8. All persons are invited from foreign royalty to nobles, to Jewelers, Herbalists, Glassblowers,  to Bakers. All eligible woman must attend!" Then he rolled his scroll, and left to personally deliver the news throught the kingdom.

 [Lettice ran out of the court, excited.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjC8PN-rPWw&feature=relmfu) When she reached the little abandoned manor she shared with Thomas, she found him sitting near the lake; tossing bread crumbs to Ciyera. Ciyera tore it, and threw it back with her beak. "Naughty!"-Thomas teased.

"Thomas!"-Lettice shouted, running towards him. "The king is throwing a ball, for all eligible ladies to marry the king! We must go! This may be my chance to wed the Prince of Wales!"

Thomas pulled Lettice towards him. "What about me? Have I not satisfied you enough?"

Lettice gently pushed him away. "You have," she replied, stroking his shoulder, "but this is different. Plus would you not like to land a princess? Or even a queen in bed?"

"I would should the queen be like her Howard cousin, Kitty," Thomas replied. "But I shall land her in bed again," he said, with a lusty look, "in addition to a princess, too."

"Then let us prepare, it is in a few short hours the ball shall start!"-Kitty said. "You shall wear a crafty disguise too!" Kitty ribbed Thomas.

"Yes, I had almost forgotten about that," Thomas replied. Kitty led Thomas inside to the cottage, but Thomas stopped. "Wait!" He bent down to Ciyera's level. "You stay put, little Navesink princess," he told her. "For I shall come back to you later!"

Thomas picked Ciyera up in her bird form, and took her to his inner dungeon courtyard, filled with water. He dropped her in the water, and covered the courtyard in a net so she couldn't fly away. "Wait for me, I shall need a comfort in my bed; for sweet dreams after a sweet night," Thomas told her.

Ciyera snapped at him, and splashed water at him with her wings. "You shrew!"-Thomas shouted, while raising a gate up with a loud clank. After a few minutes of screeching, and the sound of jewels being tossed; the sound of a carriage leaving sounded.

Ciyera sighed in sadness, moving her wings, sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

[Suddenly Gaia appeared besides her.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqEclRcoZeo) "Why so glum?" she asked. "There is a grand ball in the castle. Have you heard about it?" Gaia took Ciyera's wing, and flew up to the net with her. "Do you see the sparkling lights?" she asked. "Oh look at that carriage, isn't that the carriage of your masters? Why is it stopping?"

The carriage stopped and came back, with a loud screech outside. Clicking of heels was heard. Lettice entered, and came into the balcony of the courtyard, in her fluffy red gown matching her red hair, ruby jewelry, and ruby slippers. "You bird come here!" she called. Gaia hid to the side, loking at Ciyera. Ciyera flew towards Lettice, slowly. "Come here!"-Lettice encouraged.  Ciyera landed on the balcony seal. "I need a feather!" she said. Ciyera shrank back as Lettice tried to pull one. Ciyera flew past Lettice, who shrieked as Ciyera ruffled her hair; trying to enter through the open door. Lettice grabbed Ciyera and pulled her back. "Get back you insolent bird!"-Lettice shrieked. She held Ciyera down, and plucked a feather; while Ciyera struggled very shakily. "Settle down you crazy bird!" It was if Lettice was holding a vibrating bird.

Finally Lettice plucked a feather, and placed it in her gown; while spraying herself with more perfume. Ciyera tried to splash Lettice with water, who shrieked and ran through the glass door, banging it shut. Lettice stared at Ciyira for a second, then ran away.

Gaia flew back out as the carriage wheels leaving were heard. ["Well she loks like she knows how to enjoy herself, doesn't she?"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMyssoA6tx0)-Gaia asked, with a small smile.

"I wish to go to the ball too," Ciyera said. "I would not like to be chained here my entire life."

"You wish to go in the right direction?"-Gaia asked.

Ciyera nodded. "I shall bare the consquences but I will tell what is true," Ciyera replied. "But it is all for naught now!"

  
 "You have made an effort," Gaia repleid. ["But you must take it slowly." ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1uHDmNUL-M)Gaia smiled at Ciyira as a bird could smile. "Do you no think to ask how I came here?" she asked, smiling.

Ciyera merely looked at her, "I didn't think to ask that."

"You don't look at what is in front of you! I swam from under the drawbridge, from the moat outside to this water," Gaia replied. "Come with me, it's a tight squeeze!" Gaia took Ciyera's winged wing, and they dived under water. They swam under the drawbridge, under tight stones, and finally surfaced through the moat.

They both came out. "Let us find you a new gown," Gaia said.  They flew into town. There Gaia a dressmaker. She saw many feathers fell off Ciyera, and turned blue. She gathered them, left it at a dressmaker's shop, and left one of Ciyera's jewels she had(from the night she was bethroted to Edward in Spain). The dressmaker understood, after checking to see who left it to no avail; then begin making the dress, speedily. Then Gaia flew to a closed glassblower's shop and left a jewel before making something out of glass.

When both items were ready, Gaia flew out with it in a bag; some spare passerbys(most had left early for the ball held at the castle tonight) pointed at Gaia. Gaia left a 3rd jewel in at a doorstep before driving off the owner's nice carriage with Ciyera. Two animals leading the n carriage drove it through a pumpkin patch, covering it with pumpkin shells. Gaia and Ciyera left another jewel before reaching the abandoned manner in the forest.

Once there, they desceneded. Gaia, led Ciyera to the mote.  She splashed water around Ciyera, who transformed into a human with magic, swirling around. Ciyera still wore the old dress she had at her bethrothal with Edward in Spain. But it was tattered and dirty, and her hair was messy.

Gaia led her inside the abandoned manner. Ciyera was given a bath in the bathroom no one had used. **[{0:11-0:32}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmZBuHOJy9A&feature=relmfu)** Then Ciyera twirled around, like she did when transforming. She put on a light sky blue peacock feathered dress with a clear layer of satin, and peacock feathers mixed with beads lining the french sleeves. The dress was spanish styled, too. Gaia had curled her hair into rolly springlets, pinned it with a twist at the sides.The dress owner had given them jewerly too. Ciyea wore  topaz dangling earings, a bracelet, and necklace. And put a topaz jeweled hair circlet. Gaia had some face  paint too. She applied pink-peach to Ciyera's lips, and periwinkle paint to Ciyera's eyelids. For the finishing touch, Gaia removed glass slippers, and Ciyera placed them on her feet for a perfect fit. Ciyira twirled around. [**{Half way-end}**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1uHDmNUL-M)Gaia dabbed  rose water on Ciyera before leading her to the carriage outside.

The carriage was covered in pumpkin shells. Gaia splashed some water on the carriage to wash off the pumpkins, but only the seed juice washed off. The pumpkin shells remained, and looked ornamental once they were clean. Gaia ushered Ciyera into the carriage. "Remember, you must leave by midnight; before Culpepper and Lettice return," Gaia warnted Ciyera.

"I will," Ciyera replied, a bit dismayed. "Thank you," she told Gaia. And her carriage took off, into the night. Gaia soared besides her; as it travelled through by a ravin, through a meadow under the sparkling stars, past a bridge into town, and reached the palace under the crescent moon.


	10. Chapter 10

**[{0-0:13}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K-W-Nzh02Y) ** The pumpkin carriage reached the castle, along the bridge above a lake of water. Along with many carriages of many ladies: nobles, princesses, princes, and lords/ladies of all types; from bridges to hills; and from all countries in Europe. Ladies in gowns of all colors descended from their carriages, and walked up to the palace. Ciyera descended from the pumpkin carriage with the help of a footstool groom. [The ball ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKYTl7rVnbs&list=PLFCD2F64226477C1D&index=4&feature=plpp_video)at White Hall court was going as expected; the decoration was glittery with bright pale gold and purple colors to serenade fall. The courtiers danced entered slowly. Edward in a splended [gold and blue doublet, with spanish style pants](http://www.osfcostumerentals.org/stock/Renaissance%20Elizabethan/Men's%20Wear/Renaissance%20Doublets%20&%20Suits/slides/09000467%2009009377%20Doublet%20Breeches%20Mens%20Renaissance%20blue%20brown%20brocade%20C39%20W32.html); walked up to Katherine(who wore a violet colored gown in a Spanish style). "My lady Aunt, what is all of this?" he asked Katherine.

"Ah Prince Edward," Katherine smiled, turning around; walking around making sure everything was set. "A little ball we threw together for you!" Mary and Elizabeth beamed besides Katherine; in Spanish & French styled gowns of tangerine and emerald green.

"This is hardly little," Edward pointed out. "I see foreign princes and princesses coming!" Edward looked at Katherine. "How many nobles have you invited?"-Edward asked.

"Not much! It's only the nobles, all eligible ladies of England... and princesses of Europe," Mary replied, twirling a feather quill.

 "The princesses of Europe!"-Edward exclaimed. "You admit to inviting all of Europe?!"

"Don't worry Edward! His majesty, your uncle; invites European monarchs to many balls," Katherine told him.

"It's true," Elizabeth added. "All of Europe is invited to this ball."

Edward sighed. "I am in a world run by  women who will buy the world," Edward said, sighing.

"Yes it is a woman's age," Jane said, smiling at him. Her sister Francis besides her, with her husband, Henry Grey.

"Yes lad you should know that by now," Henry said coming in in a golden doublet with Anne besides in him a gold gown. Everyone curtseyed to Henry, and less deeply to Anne. Anne smiled besides Henry.

"But you will get used to it," Anne said, grinning.

"I hope that is so," Edward replied. Everyone chuckled.

"This is beautiful!"-Anne exclaimed. "You've simply put together a regal ball! This ball shall be remembered for ages!"

"Why of course! I picked up a few things in your court and in Spain," Katherine replied.  Anne chuckled, and the two walked off.

Edward walked up to the musicians. "The song needs to be more smooth, and showy," Edward told the musicians. "Like a peacock!" The musicians kept a smoother pitch, and tempo with more variety. "Perfect!"

[0o0o0o0o0](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3Cy4Ab-Ljs)

Edward was disinterested in many of the courtier girls who came in hopes of being selected. But he danced with many, anyways. Edward tried to keep a pleasant face as he danced with Lettice Knollys for the third time. Elizabeth disliked Lettice, herself; because Lettice also tried to get close to Robin. Who was saving her from an annoying blond haired man, who kept trying to dance with the princess. Elizabeth didn't recognize the man, and wondered if she should ask guards if the man belonged here. He came with Lettice though, a distant cousin on her father's side.

Many were foreign princess too, but a lot of them were older. Like Princess Ciyera's ''older sisters'' Catalina and Mary. Both were married too. Edward's heart soared believing Ciyera was here. There was also French princesses, the Dauphin, German princesses(including Anne of Cleves), Italian princesses, and more. Prince Maximilian had asked Princess Mary for a dance very early. Anne and Katherine pointed this out to Henry, who smiled; on board.

"So I was the May Day queen, and James tells me; this year I thought it was an evil May day," Lettice tells Edward, who's barely listening; while they dance side to side, then turn while their hands are in a high-five position. "Because if it wasn't me, it'd been an evil day because a foreigner took my place! Get it?" She snorted and Edward quirked an eyebrow.

Katherine was seeing dancing with Eustice Chaupuys, and sometimes Diego. Anne danced with Henry. And Anne of Cleves danced with Francis, who was looking for a new wife. Henry found this absolutely hilarious, he couldn't stop laughing; until Anne smacked him. "If Anne becomes the new queen of France, I will never forget this day!"

"You will when you complain of the alliance between France and Germany," Anne pointed out.

"Your queen is right," Charles said, walking towards Henry.

They shook hands, in a monarch way. "I am most sorry Princess Ciyera has been cruelly taken from us," Henry said solemnly. "She should be part of this occasion, as my neice-in-law to be, bethrothed to Prince Edward."

"As am I," Charles replied, sadly. "How is Prince Edward doing?"

"He is still obsessive over finding her," Henry replied. "But I think he is able to move on a bit with this ball."

Charles nodded. "In time he will heal."

Chapauys was pulled back by Amy Robstart. "I have heard of you before, and I heard you are close to the prince! So where is he?!"

"Calm woman! I don't know where the prince went!" Chapauys fled.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

[The dance went faster,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmDsdcw-C38) Edward spun around quickly; and a new partner was his partner. Some of his partners tripped or flew while they switched very quickly. By accident males were paired with males, and females with females. Then the room went silent as everyone looked up. [Ciyera appeared](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKYTl7rVnbs&list=PLFCD2F64226477C1D&index=4&feature=plpp_video) at the top of the steps, in her feathery blue gown. Edward walked up to her in a daze. She curtysed to her when she reached the bottom of the stairs. [Edward bowed ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmDsdcw-C38)slightly. "Can I have this dance?" he asked, almost saying 'Can I dance'.

Ciyera nodded. And he led her to the center where everyone danced. They Edward led Ciyera around him, holding her hand. Then held her so they spun around with two hands on one side holding on in the waltz position, and the other 2 hands holding on behind the Ciyera's back. Then they faced each other back to back from the right, then from the left side. Then Edward moved Ciyera across him by her hand, until they were almost side to side(Ciyera in front) but holding both hands. They waltz danced forward, then backwards.

Then  Edward and Ciyera's hands touched diagnally, and they spun around once, then went into waltzing and they waltzed. "Where do you hail from?"-Edward asked Ciyera.

 "Much beyond the borders of England," Ciyera replied, putting one hand on her waist, as they danced back.

"That is far," Edward replied, as Ciyera spun around, facing away from him but towards him. And Edward lifted Ciyera like a ballerina.

Then Edward lead Ciyera around him by holding her hand. Then  Edward twirled Ciyera around then their hands touched diagnally, and they spun around once, then went into waltzing and they waltzed.  Edward & Ciyera waltzed into the upper garden.

Then the males(including Edward, Maximilian, Robert Dudley, Barnaby, Guilford, Eustice, Henry, Henry, Charles, Louis, George, Edward Seymour, King Francis, Prince Henri, Thomas WyattJr) spun the females in a waltz, after twirling the female, who turned; they ended  waltz where the females' they were side to side, and thef arms connected to the male from her back. Then the male  twirling the female around him, while letting go of one hand. Then the male moved the females across them by the females' hands; until they were almost side to side. Except the females(including Ciyera, Mary Tudor, Elizabeth, Jane, Catherine Grey,  Katherine,  Anne Boleyn, Anne of Cleves, Mary of Hungary, Katherine Parr, Jane Parker, Mary Boleyn, Mary of Scotts, Kitty) were in front. The males put their arm behind the females, and the females leaned back. Then they waltz-skipped foward like deers in a circle; the females bouncing their heads up with a swish of their hands. Then the females and males faced each other, like a waltz but side to side, facing opposite direction. They waltz-skipped forward in the same way. Then the females and males turned around each other, while females twirled & males spun gracefully; all without touching, while skipping foward. Then both the females spun diagnally around in front of the males, while the males kept their arms behind their back, folded; and waltz-skipped foward. Then the females were twirled around while lead around the males, who turned with one arm behind their backs folded.

Then the females were lifted to the side, then spun around the males still held in mid air; in Spanish style. Then the females were tossed back in front of the males, the females spinning around, and the males turning around them. The female and male turn to face each other, and waltz in strides. Then the males toss the females sideways again, then spin around with them a few times before the males lead the females around half way while turning around the females, pulling them into waltzing again. They waltz in circles, spinning around. All couples form a spiral. Then they break out of the waltz as the females crossed past the males, holding hands at the center; while tossing their hands. Then the females  twirling across  the males, with the males holding their hands from behind the males' back. Then the females dancing back the males to in front of them, and tossing their feet sideways a bit, Spanish style. Then the males leading the females in a skip, before lifting them high in the air, across each other in the two sides they stand on. Before setting them down, and the females twirling around; while the males turn around with their arms behind their back. Then the males lead the females around them by the hand; before they are in the waltz position except side to side with the females' hand behind her back. They spin in a waltz a few times before only their diagnal hands touch. Then they lightly toss those hands back, and then toss the opposite, diagnal hands back; while turning around in a waltz. Then the male twirls the female half way, while the male turns half way. And they do the sideways waltz with the hands connecting behind the female's back, again. Then they both let go , dancing towards each other into a regular waltz, with twirls while they both turn. At the garden with the fountain fountain outside the upper balcony; Edward and Ciyera are waltzing, and diagonally touching hands, turning them Edward  twirling Ciyera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

[Edward](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ8d8465_VY&feature=related) and Ciyera sat at the ledge of fountain, talking. "I will be honest to you," Edward told Ciyera, a little sadly. "I thought I knew of love was when I was bethrothed in Spain. But I have forgotten her when I met you."

Ciyera looked into Edward's eyes, her heart skipped a beat. \He still thought of her!\ "You have not forgotten me!"-Ciyera exclaimed. Edward stood up in shock, then knelt before Ciyera.

"It cannot be! Be this a sweet dream?"-Edward asked.

"This is but a sweet dream were we asleep in any place," Ciyera replied, looking into Edward's eyes.

Edward stared into her eyes. "No wonder I heard my heart beat tonight again when I already gave it to you!" Edward stood up, holding both of Ciyera's hands; making her stand up too.

"What if I am not who I pose to be?"-Ciyera asked.

"How is that possible?"-Edward asked. "You are Princess Ciyera are you not?"

"I am Ciyera yes. But I am not a Spanish Princess. I am a Navesink Indian from the New World. Culpepper told the truth, I was his fiance. Then when he misbehaved, I fled to Spain while trying to get back home.  I was mistaken as a Spanish Princess by the Emperor's mother. I played along to save myself from being alone in a new world!"-Ciyera weeped.

Edward wiped her tears away. "You are not a princess," Edward told her. "You will be my princess, someday queen. My Navesink princess, someday Navesink Queen." Ciyera threw her arms around Edward.  "But you cannot do Navesink tribal dances as queen, you aught to dance as a Christian princess aught to in this land; or Mary will have a fit." Ciyera giggled, and Edward smiled.

"What about The Emperor and Thomas?"-Ciyera asked.

"Thomas will be arrested for escaping the tower, and harassing my future bride," Edward replied. Edward looked at her. "Do not worry about the Emperor. You will be safe once you marry me." Ciyera hugged Edward, who hugged her back. Then Edward stepped away from her. "I could not recognize your beauty, although you are easily recognizable. When I first met you, I could see you were not native of Spain. I am uncertain your name is what you give me."

"I was called Ciyera Sky in at home by my Navesink tribe," Ciyera replied.

"Then you must tell the truth," Edward said. "But perhaps you are one of the deceptive courtiers with a grand act! For my crown"

"No, for I have been little time at court," Ciyera said. "I am not an Englishwoman or so fair."

"There are ways to disguise oneself," Edward said sadly. "It cannot happen that you are not true."

"That is not true," Ciyera replied.

Edward held her arm.  "Be you not even true, my heart as your seal will be a relic; for the sweet pureness of the love I bore thee."

 Ciyera held onto Edward by putting her other arm on his shoulder, she pointed to herself. "My heart is your relic if you doubt my genuineness, and I shall leave!" Edward lightly embraced Ciyera. "You are my relic, Ciyrella." Ciyera kissed Edward's cheek, then the clock struck midnight!

["Oh no!"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxOMCH6rapU&list=PLFCD2F64226477C1D&index=3&feature=plpp_video)-Ciyera gently pulled herself from Edward's embrace; and rushed into the ballroom from the small corridor of the garden.

"Wait, Ciyrella!"-Edward rushed after her. All of the court watched as Edward chased Ciyera up the stairs through the main entrance.  Lettice tried to stop Edward, but Eustice pulled her back.

Ciyera rushed down the staircase, [a glass slipper](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaIDovzdVag&list=PLFCD2F64226477C1D&index=14&feature=plpp_video) slipping from her foot She searched for the pumpkin carriage but it was gone! The moonlight swirled around her form, and she transformed into a peacock. And she took off into the air.

[In dismay ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJKyNEohUa8&list=PLFCD2F64226477C1D&index=7&feature=plpp_video)Edward found she was gone, he stared into the night for a moment; thinking of her. Then Edward saw something sparkle on the staircase. He bent down and picked up a glass slipper. He looked at it, then glanced up.

 **[{75%-end}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BXLS7tFsT8&feature=related)** When she reached the outskirts of town, the moonlight shone on her again, transforming her back; she was wearing the old dress from the bethrothal. She glanced at the moon, thinking of Edward.


	13. Chapter 13

[Ciyera](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evFbmP9ss1A) made herself comfortable in a room in the manner. Lettice and Thomas arrived a little bit later. Lettice was chattering, widly. They stopped finding Ciyera inside. "How did you get in here?"-Lettice demanded, while Thomas shook his head.

"The door to the courtyard was open," Ciyera replied. What really happened was Ciyera flew into the window in her peacock form. Then transformed under the moonlight.

"You were to lock that, Lettice!"-Thomas exclaimed.

"Forget it!"-Lettice waved Thomas away. "The ball was simply divine!"-Lettice fell on a feather seat. "Except for this girl who stole the prince's attention. Her unusualness must've intregued the prince! But I danced with him first!"

"Did he look into your eyes, and ask you to dance with him?"-Ciyera asked. "Then dance with you the whole ball? And barely let you go anywhere?"

"Uh huh!"-Lettice replied. Lettice and Ciyera begin waltzing. "Did he look in your eyes, like you were his equal?" Lettice nodded, eagerly.

"Did he you will his princess, and future queen?"-Ciyera asked.

Lettice faltered with a frown. "No, he didn't ask that!" she said. Ciyera kept dancing with her.

Ciyera's brow creased a bit. "Then he isn't making quick promises, it means he isn't making big claims; and turn away from you later."

Lettice nodded, and Ciyera twirled her.

Then Thomas clapped his hands. "Dear Navesink noble lady," Thomas said. "Stop filling her head with foolish ideas! You are just good at the art of becoming a mistress. You shouldn't fret about your failed bethrothal, you will most certainly become a savage concubine. Savage love is like no other-"

"Beg pardon?!"-Ciyera exclaimed, slapping Thomas. Thomas grabbed Ciyera's wrist but Ciyera transformed into a peacock under the moonlight. Lettice slipped upstairs to her room. Ciyera flew out the window, and Thomas stormed up to his room.

 


	14. Chapter 14

["Do not](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7irrTXr2tsk&list=PLFCD2F64226477C1D&index=11&feature=plpp_video) listen to him!"-Gaia told her in the garden outside, where Ciyera transformed into a lady again. "He is a scoundrel! You had followed your heart tonight, Ciyera," Gaia said. "Your curse will be broken soon! But do not let the likes of Culpepper stand in your way!"

Ciyera wiped tears away. "I will try," she said.

Gaia hugged her. "Have faith, Ciyera!" Gaia smiled at her. "It is written in the stars he is your partner!" Ciyera fell asleep on the straw stack with dreams of Edward in mind.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

In the morning, Edward awoke from sweet dreams. He dreamt his Ciyrella transformed into a peacock, however. He pushed the dream to the back of his mind as he washed, and clothed. Once he was ready he joined his family for breakfast, who stared at him. "Edward, who was that girl you danced with then chased?"-Henry asked.

"Ciyrella, uncle," Edward replied.

"Who is Ciyrella?"-Elizabeth asked.

"Princess Ciyera," Edward replied. "I have found her again!" Everyone exchanged looks.

"Are you feeling well dear?"-Anne asked him. Elizabeth felt Edward's forhead.

Edward held up a crystal slipper. "It is hers," Edward said, "I will find this by trying it on every maiden in this kingdom."

"Oh no!"-Henry said, standing up. "You will not be trapiesing through England looking for a dead princess!"

"Let him go," Katherine argued as Edward looked stricken at 'dead'.

"Of course you will cross me!"-Henry snapped to Katherine. "Dear sister-in-law!"

"She is right," Anne agreed.

"I will take Barnaby," Edward said. "And I will not do it in one day!"

"You are sure right you won't!"-Henry retorted. "You have gone mad son!"

"I am mad in love," Edward replied, standing up.

Katherine held Edward's shoulders.[ "You love her don't you?" Ka](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GKm_SftQaE)therine looked into Edward's eyes. "What if she isn't your Princess Ciyera?"

"Ciyrella may be anyone," Edward replied. "But I fell in love with her or an illusion, I shall soon find out." Edward leaned over as Katherine embraced him in a hug.

"Then go!"-Henry said, and Anne nodded.

"Thank you, your maje-"-Edward replied.

"Uncle," Henry told him.

"Uncle," Edward said with a smile. Henry briefly embraced Edward, then Edward left with Barnaby, Eustice, and guards.

"Perhaps it is good if Ciyrella is found," Elizabeth said. "We might find Culpepper if she was taken here."

"Or we migh expose an imposter before she lures Prince Edward," Mary added.

"I agree," Henry said.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

 The carriage with the royal Tudor insignia rode all over town, trying slippers on all maidens. None fit so far. Yet a peacock in the sky caught Edward's attention. There were no peacocks in England. The feathers were the same as the feather Edward found when Ciyera went missing at Spain. And the same as Ciyrella's ballgown.  "Go in the direction the peacock is!"-Edward said.

"Your highness don't you think that is a bit unusual?"-Chapuays asked.

"I have to ask the same question," Barnaby said.

"Just trust me," Edward replied. The carriage rode under the peacock, following the same path. The peacock flew towards the outskirts of London, to a forest.

"What about the maidens?"-Chapauys asked.

"It's not important," Edward said staring at the bird, as the carriage descended. He got an eery feeling, as he followed the peacock. He took his bow and arrow. And Barnaby followed; along with the guards and Chapuays.

0o0o0o

Ciyera took Gaia's advice. She went to town to look for a position, and flew back to collect any belongings she had left at the mannor. As she flew into the forest, she saw a carriage with a royal insignia behind her. She gasped. What was royalty doing here? Did they find her identity? Ciyera panicked, unsure of what the European royalty could do to her.

But as she panicked, Lettice flew out of the house. "Your highness!"-Lettice exclaimed.

0o0o0o

Edward's unease was set aside for another as Lettice invited him inside. He entered followed by everyone else. "Can I get you something?"-Lettice asked as Edward seated at the feathered seat.

"No it's quite alright, thanks," Edward replied. He looked around. "Quite an odd place to live?" He thought he saw a shadow in the distance. Barnaby picked up his uneasy feeling.

"Let us try it on you," Barnaby told Lettice. Lettice sat down, and extended her foot. \''Mesh your foot until it fits,''\ Lettice remembered Thomas telling her. Barnaby placed the slipper on Lettice's foot. Lettice curled her toes until the slipper fit.

"It fits!"-Lettice exclaimed.

"What?!"-Edward exclaimed. Thomas ran out in pure foolishness.

"Arrest him!"-Barnaby exclaimed.

"Remove it!"-Lettice shrieked. Eustice got the slipper off her, her feet had marks where the slipper was.

"I am not your culprit, the Indian is!"-Thomas blurted out as guards siezed him. Barnaby slammed him against a wall, and Edward held his dagger up to Thomas.

"Where is she?"-Edward asked.

"Who? There is no maiden here!"-Thomas replied.

"You captured Ciyera," Edward said.

"I would never risk taking a princess, related to the Holy Roman Emperor no less," Thomas replied. "Where she has gone is a mystery. She is a mystery all together!"

Edward rushed out the door, and came to a lake where he saw a peacock fly from a mill tower. The bird skimmed water in shock of seeing Edward. A tiny circle of water splashed up, around the bird; which transformed into a pretty female. Barnaby and Eustice gaped.

Edward went up to her, in the water. A page followed with the glass slipper on a pillow. "Could you be Ciyrella?"-Edward asked.

"Perhaps," Ciyera replied. [Ciyera ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuyjLznoks8&list=PLFCD2F64226477C1D&index=9&feature=plpp_video)raised her foot from her slipper and Edward knelt below. He placed the slipper on our foot, for a perfect match. Then he stood up, and Ciyera threw her arms around Edward; then  her feet came off the ground as Edward spun her around in the water.

Thomas splashed water around Ciyera but nothing happened, except the guards seized him. "She is a Navesink savage!"-Thomas hollered.

"Silence urchin!"-Eustice ordered at Thomas. "She is a of good faith!"


	15. Chapter 15

**[{0:30+}](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SywIvkReQ8)** Ciyera and Edward were in a carriage in wedding attire(a featherly, pearl wedding dress with jewel circlet/veil for Ciyera & frosted slippers. An ivory white doublet for Edward), travelling to Hampton Court. They reached the Church, and Ciyera marched down the isle; while Edward went to stand at the alter. None of his family stopped him, but went to join him in the church.

Ciyera's tribal family managed to come to Europe. They found Ciyera in the most intersting place, instead of with her abusive fiance. They joined the wedding ceremony. Ciyera's secret was revealed, but all had accepted it if Ciyera convered to a good Christian woman. The Emperor held no grudges, and considered himself lucky the stubbornly protestant English prince's wife was at his court, absorbing Charles' Catholic beliefs. But this girl didn't seem like she'd force anyone to accept her beliefs, if she believed in Catholicism.

Henry was fine with the union, as long as Edward was happy; and beget a heir. A heathen was fine as long as she was converted to a Christian.

 As Ciyera and Edward ran down the isle, Ciyera smiled at Edward. Then Edward leaned down towards her, and kissed her. Then they ran down the isle, and Ciyera threw her boquet in the air. Jane caught it.

0 o 0 Epilogue 0 o 0

"I told you I would make you a princess," Edward told her with a smile, as they travelled to the New World so Ciyera could see her tribe again. Her stomach was slightly round with a small bump, carrying England's next heir. Which is why a few guards came with her, for her health; not against her tribe.

 


End file.
